She Loves A Man Whose Not Around
by dragongoddess13
Summary: based on the song Brandy by looking glass. she waited for his return for 6 years...might at more chapters
1. Chapter 1

She Loves A Man Whose Not Around

One piece

Nami/Zolo

A/N: Warning: I use the American Name for Zoro, which is Zolo. I do this because I like Zolo better, it sounds less Antonio Banderez. ENJOY!!

* * *

_There's a port on a western bay_

_And it serves a hundred ships a day_

_Lonely sailors pass the time away_

_And talk about their homes_

It amazed the villagers of the small port town of Kamiya, how little they knew about their latest, new resident. She went by the name of Nami, with no last name to speak of. She had long, flaming red hair, and a beautiful hour glass figure. She wore a braided sliver chain with a locket on the end. No one had ever gotten close enough, though, to see the name engraved on it. For the first few years after her arrival, every boy and man in the village swooned over her, or asked for her hand. But she turned them all away.

She moved into the old run down mansion at the top of the hill over looking the sea and port. The mansion itself was extremely expensive, not to mention the repairs that would have to be done. The fact that she could spend money without even thinking amazed the villagers.

It took 6 months for the house to be done and as soon as it was done, Nami was seen waling into the most popular pirate's pub in town, The Pirates Spring. Villagers watched baffled as this seemingly wealthy young woman, asked for a job as a bar tender.

_And there's a girl in this harbor town_

_And she works layin' whiskey down_

_They say "Brandy, fetch another round"_

_She serves them whiskey and wine_

It's been 6 years to the day, since the mysterious young woman moved into town and the villagers of Kamiya had pretty much given up on trying to figure her out. That is, until he showed up.

_The sailors say "Brandy, you're fine girl(you're a fine girl)_

"_What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)_

"_Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"_

_do do do do do do do do do_

His hair was a strange sea foam green, his eyes as black as coal. He was tan, as if his whole life had been spent in the sun. And he was a fighter, his three swords and numerous scars were a testament to that.

He walked slowly, as if he hadn't a care in the world. He spoke to no one, looked at no one, and walked with intent steps. His path took him pass the pirates 'The Pirate's Spring', an apparently popular pub. He passed the window, the door, the second window. He had reached the ally between the pub and the building next to it and stopped.

People watched curiously as he back tracked to the second window and peaked in. their curiosity rose as a wide smirk spread across the face.

_Brandy wears a braided chain_

_Made of finest silver from the north f Spain_

_A locket, that bears the name_

_Of the man that Brandy loves_

On lookers continued to watch baffled as the strange man continued his journey towards the old mansion on the hill.

_He came on a summer's day_

_Bringing gifts from far away_

_But he made it clear he couldn't stay_

_No harbor was his home_

_The sailor said "Brandy, you're a fine girl" _

"_What a good wife you would be"_

"_But my life, my love, and my lady is the sea"_

_do do do do do do do do do _

It was late, when Nami walked out of the pub and began her journey homw. The full moon was high in the sky and lighted her path.

The sudden sound of running footsteps caught her attention and she stopped and turned to see the sorce.

"Miss Nami." A short, round, balding man called, followed closely by a slightly taller, but still pretty well rounded man.

"Where's the fire, mayor?" Nami asked jokingly. The older man gasped for breath before answering.

"I have been informed that there's a man waiting for you at your home." He said.

"What?" Nami asked confused. "Do you know who?" the man shook his head 'no' "Well, do you know what he looks like?" she asked. The other man answered.

"Sea foam green hair, scars, three swords." He explained. Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you alri…" the mayor was cut off as Nami took off running toward the house. "Nami!" the older man called after her.

_At night when the bars close down_

_Brandy walks through a silent town_

_And loves a man whose not around_

_She still can hear him say_

**Flashback**

Nami rested her head in the crook of Zolo's shoulder, taking in his warm masculine scent. Their journey had come to an end and the future was still unclear.

"Do you know what you want to do next?" Nami asked hopefulness in her voice. Zolo was silent for a moment before answering.

"You know, as a kid I never thought I'd end up being a pirate," he said, holding Nami closer. "The ocean seems to have this pull on me." He continued. "I don't think I'm quite ready to dock yet." Nami looked ahead sadly. "What about you?"

"Some place small." She replied. "A small port town maybe." She replied. Zolo didn't comment or reply to her plans.

The two lovers laid silently together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Marry me." Zolo said breaking the silence. Nami's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" she asked looking up at the swordsman.

"Marry me, and when the sea stops pulling, I'll come find you and we'll be together forever." Nami smiled.

"Who knew you were such a romantic." Nami replied caressing his cheek. Zolo smirked. "When the time comes, search the port towns. I'll be in the house with the best view of the sea. And I'll work in a pub where all the pirates hang out, so I'll be able to keep tabs on the sailors stories and maybe I'll hear of you."

Zolo smirked as he pulled Nami closer.

**End Flashback**

Nami dashed down the stairs that jutted out of the hill leading to her home.

She stopped breathlessly at the top to see him sitting on the porch steps.

He looked up when she approached and he smirked.

"Yo." He greeted. Tears began welling up in Nami's eyes as he stood full height. She took off running towards him and jumped into his arms. Her tears spilled from her eyes as joy over took her.

* * *

A/N: Ok, thinking about some more chapter for this one. Tell me what you think. Please review.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

She Loves A Man Whose Not Around

Chapter 2: Introductions and the long road home

**Dragongoddess13: **(sighs in irritation)

**Luffy: **What's wrong with you?

**Dragongoddess13:** (Growls in irritation) My freakin' spell check won't work!!!!

**Luffy:** Oh, is that it?

**Dragongoddess13: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT IT? THE FREAKIN' SPELL CHECK IS BROKEN!!! YOU ACT LIKE IT'S NO BIG DEAL!

**Luffy: **It's not

**Dragongoddess13: **(steam billows out of ears, chucks chair at Luffy's head)

**Luffy: **(ducks and watches her storm out) Someone's hormonal.

* * *

The full moon shone brightly through the sheer curtains of the large master bedroom. The glass of the balcony doors seemed to magnify it, lending light to the young woman lying naked on her stomach, with the comforter only up to the small of her back.

The sight was beautiful, her skin glowed in its milky wonder, brightening her hair to his eyes. He loved her hair, and he loved that she grew it out, it looked so right on her. She was so much older now, so much more mature.

Truth be told he was a little nervous about seeing her again. He wasn't sure she still felt the same way, but the minute he saw her through the window of the pub he knew he didn't have anything to worry about.

Zolo sighed as he moved closer to Nami and draped his arm over the small of her back, then lied down next to her. He listened to her exhausted, even breathing and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

The next morning found the young couple wrapped in each other's arms, holding each other as if they were the other's life line. The cloud of love, lust and happiness that surrounded then seemed to keep them held together, warm in its own kind of embrace. However, this peace was doomed to fail, for not long after the eighth hour of morning, a harsh and incesent knocking resinated through the mansion, disturbing the young couple.

"Just ignore it." Zolo mumbled, holding the young red head tighter.

"I can't." Nami yawned, trying her hardest to pull out of Zolo's grasp.

"Why?" he continued lazily annoyed.

"Because, it could be important, Sukie might need me at work, she's expecting and I promised to take her shift when the baby came so she could rest longer." Nami explained, finally succeeding in her effort to release herself from Zolo's grasp and dressing herself. Zolo sighed annoyed as he rolled over to face the balcony doors opposite them. Nami smiled lightly at his pouty demeanor. She climbed up on the bed and leaned over his ear. "If it's nothing important, I'll come back. And…maybe we could finish what we started last night." She whispered suggestively. Zolo smirked.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He replied through his ever growing smirk.

Nami giggled and exited the bedroom determined to make whoever was at the door go away. She wanted nothing more then to fulfill her promise to her husband, especially since it had been six years and they had a lot of catching up to do.

Nami opened the front door to be greeted by the mayor, his advisor, (the man he was with last night), and a few of the men and young boys from the town who usually got involved in a situation they thought could prove to be dangerous. This couldn't be good.

"Good morning Mayor, gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Nami asked as politely as possible, as she recognized a few of the boys as her unwanted suitors.

"Well, Miss Nami, we hate to bother you so early, but after last night, I was a little worried about you." The Mayor explained. Nami's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, Mayor, I'm so sorry, I had totally forgotten." Nami explained. "I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Now, now it's alright, we were all just a little worried that's all, I mean a total stranger shows up out of the blue, apparently quite interested in you, and after your reaction to him we all just got a little anxious." One of the other men with him explained.

His name was Jacobe and he was the town butcher. He'd been trying for years to convince Nami to marry his oldest son, Donatello, who was standing right behind him at the moment. She shouldn't be surprised that he was worried about her, or more like her possible dowry.

Before Nami could reply to the older man, a deep annoyed voice behind her interrupted.

"Is it a crime in this town for a husband to be interested in his wife?" Zolo asked appearing out of the shadows behind her.

The group of men looked at the young red head in shock.

"Is this true, Miss…I mean Mrs. Nami?" the Mayor asked trying his hardest not to seem stunned. Nami nodded.

"Yes, it is." Nami said adding voice to her action. "This is Zolo, and we've been married for six years."

The group was speechless. The silence between them seemed to disturb Zolo, because he did something Nami would have never expecting of him in a million years.

"I suppose I should thank you for taking an interest in my wife's well being, it's good to know she was well taken care of here." He said snapping the group out of their stupor.

"Of course, Nami is like one of the family." The Mayor replied.

"I suppose we should be letting you both get back to your morning." The Mayor's advisor said, giving everyone the cue to leave.

They all said their goodbyes and left.

"Well," Nami said once the doors were closed. "It's not exactly how I wanted to tell everyone."

"It's like taking a band aid off, gotta just rip it off real fast." Zolo replied, walking toward the kitchen. Nami sighed as she followed him.

"Well, I guess I won't have to worry about telling anyone later." She replied, sitting at the breakfast bar. Zolo leaned over the bar so they were face to face.

"How about you just worry about your promise to me?" He said. Nami smirked.

"And what promise would that be?" she asked feigning innocence. Zolo smirked.

"Shall I refresh your memory?" he asked lightly brushing his lips on hers.

"Oh, please do." She whispered.

Zolo walked around the counter and lifted Nami so she had to wrap her legs around his waist, he then carried her up the stairs and to **their** room.

"Kinda reminds' you of last night huh?" Nami said, as Zolo lightly tossed her on the bed. Zolo smirked as images of Nami riding him like an animal played in his mind. The entire night was crazy.

**Flashback**

Zolo lifted Nami off her feet and carried her toward the door, neither breaking their lip contact. Nami blindly grouped for the door handle to allow them entrance. She pushed the door open with one hand while the other stayed firmly planted around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

Once in side Zolo forced his lips away.

"Which way?" he asked breathlessly.

"What?" she asked confused and just as breathless, as she tried in vein to recapture his lips.

"Bedroom." He rasped out.

"Up and to the left." She answered finally capturing his lips again.

She could feel the rooms change around her as Zolo ran up the stairs, down the hall and threw open her bedroom door. He lightly threw her down on the bed and crawled on top of her.

She was shocked to find his shirt already gone.

"Someone's in a hurry." Nami said in breathless ecstacy, as she ran her hands all over his hard muscular chest.

"Well it has been 6 years." Zolo replied attacking her neck.

Nami moaned as Zolo slipped his hands under her shirt and pushed it up until it came off. He ran the pads of his thumbs across the skin of her stomach and into the dip of her hip bone. She whimpered and gasped as he lit trails of fire all over her skin.

"Oh, Zolo, I need you." Nami whimpered as he grasped her breasts in his large warm hands. Zolo chuckled and leaned down to her ear.

"Patience." He whispered, and the next thing she knew her bra, skirt and panties were lying on the floor with their shirts.

Their gasps pants and moans mixed as they echoed around the room.

With one swift motion he was in her, taking her breath away and bringing her over the edge over and over and over.

Zolo flipped them so she was on top, a position he knew she loved, and he had to admit, he loved watching her in. Her face was flushed as she rode him.

"Damn baby." Zolo moaned as he gripped her hips tighter.

The coil wound tighter and tighter between them until they exploded into screams and dizzied pants.

**End Flashback**

Nami sighed as she rested her head into the crook of Zolo's neck.

"God I missed you." Nami whispered. Zolo chuckled.

"I missed you too." He replied. "You're all I've thought about for these past 6 years." Nami smiled.

"You're all I've thought about too." She explained. Zolo smiled one of his rare smiles, that kind he saved for her alone, and pulled Nami closer to him.

After a short time of silence, Zolo spoke again. "You know I've been thinking, about that dojo I used to talk about." He said.

"Really? What about it?" Nami asked in reply.

"Well, I was thinking of finally doing it, right here, in this town." Zolo explained.

"I think, that that is a wonderful idea." Nami said, leaning up and pecking him on the lips.

Zolo moved to kiss her again, but was once again interrupted when a knocking resounded on the door.

"Damn it." Zolo cursed. Nami sighed.

"Looks like the words out." Nami said standing from the bed, and dressing. "I suggest you get dressed." Nami said turning back to the bed. "I have a feeling it's not going to be easy to get rid of everyone." Nami sighed one more time and headed down stairs.

Nami opened the door to be greeted by eight women. She recognized each and everyone of them, too.

There was Martha, the Mayor's wife, and Cassidy, Jacobe, the butcher's wife. Sally the local hair dresser, and Rachel the Bakery owner. Then there was Ashley the advisor's wife, Nina, the doctor's wife, Lauren, the Pastor's wife, and of course Sukie, Nami's boss at the pub.

"Nami, how could you?" Cassidy asked. Nami starred at her wide eyed and confused.

"How could you not tell us you were married?" Sally continued.

"Well, my past is not something I'd like to televise and I wasn't sure he was ever coming home." Nami replied. Nina spoke next.

"Ya know I think this entire town has been pretty lenient when it comes to knowing about your past, but couldn't you be a little giving with it?"

Nami sighed.

"Maybe you should come in." Nami said stepping aside to allow them to pass her. The group of women walked into the expansive house and followed Nami into the sitting room. Nami took a deep breath before beginning. "There's no easy way to say this." She said.

"Don't worry dear, we won't judge you." Martha explained reassuringly.

"Well you see, I used to be a pirate." Nami explained. "Zolo and I were on the same crew together."

"Oh my goodness." Sukie gasped. "How romantic." Nami blushed as all the other women agreed.

"How did you two fall in love?" Sally asked mystified by the romance of her story.

"Well it's kind of a long story." Nami said trying not to blush anymore.

"We've got time." Rachel replied. Nami smiled.

"Well you see it was my birthday, and I was kind of down because it was my twenty first and I had made plans with my step mother and step sister years earlier, but my mother was taken from us….anyway, um, so I went out to celebrate and, unfortunately wollo, and he came after me, noticing my strange behavior. He met me in one of the bars and we got into a huge argument, which wasn't at all unusual since we never get along anyway. And he kind of dragged it out of me and he let me cry on his shoulder. We spent the entire night on the beach, just talking. I'd never seen that side of him before. I had absolutely no idea he could be so loving, and understanding, and compassionate." Nami explained_. (See soon to be published story '21' for full story)_

Nami looked around the room to see the women around her almost in tears.

"That is so romantic." Sukie repeated.

"It's so beautiful, I've never heard anything more sweet." Nina continued.

"Except in legends." Martha added. Nami smiled sweetly.

"He really is great." She said. "I…couldn't be happier."

Martha gasped her eyes widening. Everyone turned to her worried.

"I just had the most wonderful idea." She said relieving the worry. "Why don't we have a party to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Nami asked confused.

"Well our newest townsmen, and your marriage." Martha replied. "Oh, the possibilities are endless." She continued, her excitement bubbling over.

"We could have it in the town square." Sukie said getting drawn into the excitement.

"I could put together a cake and desserts." Rachel said.

"Oh, I could get my husband to put together platters." Cassidy said. "Your right Martha, dear this will be wonderful."

"Hey Nami, I'm going to go….." Zolo started as he entered the sitting room unknowingly. He looked up and stopped in his tracks. "Oh, uh, good… morning ladies." Zolo corrected awkwardly. Nami smiled and stood from her seat walking over to him.

"Ladies this is Zolo. Zolo this is Martha, Cassidy, Sally, Rachel, Ashley, Nina, Lauren, and Sukie." Nami introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you." Martha replied.

"You too." Zolo replied as polite as possible. Zolo turned to Nami next. "I'm going to head out back for a while, I'll be back later."

"Ok, love ya." Nami replied pecking Zolo on the lips before he walked away. When he was gone, Nami returned to her seat in the group.

"Damn." Sukie said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Hubba hubba zing zing, honey he's got everything." Rachel added. Nami cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes he does." Nami replied, he voice dripping with suggestiveness.

The girls broke out in a fit of laughter.

* * *

The moon shone brightly over Kamiya village, as the newly reunited lovers walked quietly down the street. They had just left the party in their honor and were headed home to celebrate on their own. _(hint, hint)_

"So what do you think of everyone?" Nami asked resting her head on Zolo's shoulder.

"Well you've found a group of characters, that's for sure." Zolo replied.

"It's nothing we're not already used to." Nami added, laughing.

"Yea, I guess your right." Zolo replied.

The young couple continued their way all the way home, in silence.

Zolo pulled off his shirt and threw it on the chair next to the bed, before sitting down and unlacing his boots.

"So, I was thinking." Zolo called into the bathroom where Nami was.

"Uh oh, that can't be good." Nami replied.

"Oh, ha ha." Zolo retorted. "Anyway, I was thinking that this village could use a dojo." He said.

"Really?" Nami asked incredulously.

"Yea, I mean it's something I've always wanted to do, as you already know, and it will be a good project for me." Zolo explained.

"I think your right." Nami said as she exited the bathroom and walked toward him in his sitting position. She stood between his legs and looked down at him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her stomach. Nami smiled. Zolo looked back up

"And of course, I want to start a family with you." Zolo said. Tears came to Nami's eyes as her smile widened.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked. Zolo nodded. Nami placed her hand on Zolo cheek comfortingly, and he leaned into it instinctively. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Zolo starred up at her in shock.

"What?" he asked breathlessly as he stood to full height. "Are you sure?" he continued. Nami smiled and nodded teary eyed.

Zolo embraced Nami enthusiastically and spun her around, making her laugh. He stepped back and let them fall back on the bed. Nami laid her head on the young swordsman's chest.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Zolo replied. He leaned down and put his hand on her stomach. "And I live you too, kid."

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 up three coming soon. Please review. Thanks to all who reviewed to the first chapter. Please let me know if you think I should stop after this. I need five yes or five no to make a decision.


End file.
